Liar
by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname
Summary: Spoilers for Turn, Turn, Turn, (and what comes after it) so if you haven't seen the episode(s) yet, don't read this until you have! Skye reflects on what she thinks of Grant Ward. I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Skye was angry-no, furious! How could Ward betray them like this? She trusted him; they all did! Well, Coulson did suspect him once it was found out that the innocent man he shot wasn't really the Clairvoyant… but still! Ward is a part of Hydra? She always thought that he was one of the most loyal men ever. He was her S.O, they've gone on missions together, and he saved Simmons from falling to her death, Skye teased him about being a robot, they played battleship together, they've shared some laughs together… she remembered the one time Fitz and Simmons made fun of him for saying that the Night-Night pistol was 'one ounce to heavy'.

"_I'm Agent Grant Ward. I can shoot the legs off a flea at 500 yards, as long as it's not __windy__," Fitz imitated, and then Simmons joined in._

"_I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky... blindfolded."_

_Ward heard all this and came in the room._

"_I'm Agent Grant Ward. I just jumped out of a plane without a parachute on, saved your life," he mocked._

"_Actually, that's not quite it. It's a bit more nasal than that," Simmons teased._

The team was like a family to her now, and the idea that any one of them aren't really on their side… she didn't know what to believe anymore. She really felt for Coulson too, having to deal with yet another betrayal. One of the worst things about this was that they were becoming friends, and up until now she was probably going to be more than friends with him. They were going to have a drink and talk and everything! And now, it turns out he is one of the bad guys. _And he got all upset at me that time_ _I betrayed the team, like he knows anything about loyalty!_

He was such a liar! And to think she kissed that jerk, and worried about him when he fought those guys! When did he decide to turn on them anyways? Was he lying all along, or just recently? What she didn't understand is, why would he lie to her about caring for her and wanting to talk to her? Was he really that sick, that he would pretend to care about her, and then later enjoy seeing her suffer over him? Something about it just didn't seem to add up. When they were hiding in that closet he certainly seemed to be a good guy.

"_If I do die, maybe I deserve it."_

"_Wait, slow down. What?" How could he say he deserves to die?_

"_I killed an innocent man, Skye," he said, looking really troubled._

"_You didn't know! You thought you were doing the right thing, you thought he was going-" she started to defend him but he interrupted her._

"_To hurt you."_

Maybe he isn't really evil, maybe this is like one of the other times he was emotionally compromised, like with the berserker staff or with Lorelei, or maybe he was being controlled or brainwashed somehow. It had to be, she tried to convince herself. Sometimes Ward seemed to be a cold, all business type of guy, (and apparently "boring" according to him), but he definitely had his moments when he actually seemed to be a really sweet guy, especially lately (nevermind that he could be a turncoat). It had to be some kind of weird alien or something taking over his mind, because this whole 'Ward is a bad guy' thing just wasn't working out.

_Please, Ward. Don't do this. Just… please._

There was one thing she knew for sure though, she finally became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and they were going to take Hydra and the Clairvoyant down, whether her S.O. was on their side or not.

**A/N: I might add more chapters later as the show goes on…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry this took so long. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Yeah, I changed this chapter to first person instead of third like it was in the first chapter. I don't own Agents of SHIELD.**

**Skye POV**

Well, so much for the 'mind control' idea. Ward really was evil, a killer. There was no use pretending anymore, that there was still good in him somewhere.

"I can explain." As soon I as I saw Ward dare to come in here and show his ugly face I jumped at him, ready to finally show that jerk how upset I was with him. I punched him a couple times, yelling at him that he was a liar. "Stop! It's over, okay? You can't win," he said, but I just gave him a nice headbutt. He cuffed me to a rail. I breathed, wishing I could punch him endlessly until I got tired of it. He got a rag to wipe his face.

"All this time. Everything we've been through. Why? How could you?"

"I was on a mission. It was nothing personal." I could not even believe what he just said. Was he serious?

"It wasn't… you did _not_ just say that! It wasn't personal?!" Of course it was personal! I thought he was my friend! He even supposedly had feelings for me!

"Skye, listen to me…" _No, I am not going to listen to you!_

"You might actually believe that. That - that is the twisted logic that they teach you when you sign up to be a _Nazi_." He looked at me like I was accusing him of something that wasn't true.

"Stop. Wait. I'm not a Nazi." _Oh, give me a break!_

"Yes, you are. That is exactly what you are. It's in the SHIELD handbook, chapter one. The Red Skull, founder of Hydra, was a big, fat, freaking Nazi!" I really wanted to spit at him. All that time, I thought he was someone who was loyal and honorable, sort of like your stereotypical perfect hero guy. He was a little bit like a robot to me at first, but later on he started to be more of a friend, one that I could count on. But I was wrong. After all this time, he turned out to be a Nazi.

"That has nothing to do with today." Is he really trying to defend himself? Come to think of it, he even looks like he was trained by Hitler.

"You know, you always had that Hitler Youth look to you. So it's really not that surprising."

"It's not like that. I'm a spy. I had a job." And he thinks that's going to excuse him from everything? He was basically saying, 'Oh sorry, it was only my job to kill all those people and lie to everyone. I'm sure you'll understand'.

"You've killed I don't know how many people! Are you gonna kill me now?"

"No. I would never hurt you." _Yeah, right. You already have._

"Once I crack the drive are you just gonna shoot me like you did with Thomas Nash or are you gonna have someone else do it, like you did with Quinn?"

"I didn't know that was gonna happen. That was all Garrett."

"Oh, of course it was Garrett's fault. That was part of the mission. Right? Just gonna kick back and watch me bleed until it's your turn to pull the trigger." He looked hurt. Good. It was about time he got a taste of how it feels. But why would he be hurt, when he was a part of all this?

"You think I had a part in that? That I would let that happen to you? You know how I feel about you, Skye." I can't believe what he's saying. Why was he still keeping up this act now that I know what's really going on here? If what he's saying is true, how would he expect me to believe that? I don't believe it. What is he trying to do?

"Wait, so even though you've been lying to everyone about everything, you're saying that your feelings for me-"

"They're real, Skye. They always have been." He reached out and put his hands on both sides of my face, looking at me like he really cared. He was such a creep. I would have slapped him if my hands were free. But they weren't, so I just backed away.

"I'm gonna throw up." I wanted to cry. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did I ever have to have feelings for him? He was angry now. What right did he have to be angry? Everything was his fault.

"Do you think this has been easy for me? Do you have any idea how hard it was? The sacrifices, the decisions I had to make, but I made them. Because that's what I do. I'm a survivor." A survivor? I don't think so. He killed innocent people because someone told him to.

"You are a serial killer. And you know what? You were right about one thing. I wouldn't like the real you." I wish there was a way I could just erase him out of my life so I could forget him and feel better. Why did the fake him have to be so great?

"Someday… someday you'll understand." Understand what? How could there possibly be anything he could say that could justify what he was. A monster.

"No. I won't. And I will never _ever_ give you what you want." He looked crushed but I didn't care. If he really cared about me, he could've turned his back on Hydra. We would both have what we want and be together. But he ruined all that.

**What scene should I do next? Oh, and once it's at the end of the first season I might start to make up what I think should come next, or I might wait to see what the second season has in store… **


End file.
